disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Game
"The Game" is the fifth episode of the second season of Recess, which was first broadcast on September 26th, 1998. Plot 'Summary' A new and popular card game sweeps all of Third Street School into a magical craze. 'Main Story' When an addictive tile game called "Ajimbo" reaches Third Street, it isn't long before everyone except T.J. are turned into zombies. They can't think about anything but Ajimbo. Goofs *'Animation error: '''When Upside-Down Girl was right side up, it's still like she's upside-down, though this could just be a comedic effect. *'Animation error:' After the gang notices that Gus is playing Ajimbo, while Gus is talking to them about playing, his watch is drawn right side up, but it should be up side down according to the direction it is facing. This goof repeats for several scenes until Spinelli grabs his arm, when it appears correct instead. *'Continuity error:' When Cornchip Girl is playing against Gretchen, Gretchen is in front of the Ajimbo tiles. While Gretchen is preparing to make her move, she is shown holding her tile vertically. After perspective changes, she is shown laying the tile from the right side of the tiles while holding it horizontally. *'Consistency error:' Throughout the episode, the Ajimbo tiles seem to be made of hard plastic. However, after Gretchen makes a move against Cornchip Girl, Cornchip Girl still manages to crumple them with her hands. *'Coloring error:' When T.J. comes with Vince and Spinelli to convince Ajimbo players to give it up, Cornchip Girl's hair is black instead of brown while she is holding two tiles. *'Consistency/continuity error:' When Spinelli starts playing Ajimbo by placing Mikey's tile, the position of the placed tile varies once perspective changes. *'Continuity error:' After the students give up from playing Ajimbo, several Ajimbo tiles suddenly appear scattered on the ground while Vince is talking with his hands up. Their quantity also increase in the next scene. It is possible that a scene where they drop the tiles has been cut. Trivia *This episode debuted at the start of the enormous ''Pokemon craze in North America (having started in Japan one year earlier), and Ajimbo may be referencing the card game of the franchise. As of July 2011, the craze is still going strong. The television show was dubbed in English by 4Kids (and now dubbed in-house by The Pokemon Company), and was shown on Kids' WB!, which was the biggest competitor to Disney's One Saturday Morning (Disney and Warner Brothers have been competitors since the 1930s) until OSM was terminated in 2003. The second Pokemon movie was supposed to compete with Recess: School's Out as well, but Disney pushed the movie's release back to avoid competition from the franchise. *This is the first episode with Andrew Lawrence voicing T.J.. *This is the first and only time Upside-Down Girl is not seen hanging upside-down. *This is another episode that hints that T.J. has a crush on Spinelli. As T.J. gets worried about Gus, Gretchen, and Mikey but is shown to be more saddened about Spinelli getting into the craze. *This is the only time where Francesca Smith voices Cornchip Girl. *This episode shares the same title as an episode of Disney's Aladdin TV series. *At the end of the episode a character is seen wearing a St. Vitas Middle School shirt suggesting that the city contains more than just the Spiro T. Agnew Middle School. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes